femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tisiphone (God of War: Ascension)
"You bring this curse on yourself!" : ―Tisiphone Tisiphone was one of the Furies and the sister of Alecto and Megaera. She is the secondary antagonist of God of War: Ascension. Biography Early Life Tisiphone is one of the Erinyes or Furies, and the sister of the two Furies Alecto and Megaera. She was the one who punished crimes of murder: parricide, fratricide, and homicide. She was also recognized as the guardian of the gates of Tartarus. A myth recounts of how Tisiphone fell in love with a mortal, Cithaeron, who rejected her; Furious, she threw a snake from her head at him, which killed him with a venomous bite. God of War: Ascension Tisiphone and the rest of the Furies pursue Kratos for breaking his bond with Ares. Upon encountering Orkos in Delphi, Kratos is informed that the Furies were once fair in their judgment and punishment, but became ruthless because of Ares, the God of War, who convinced the Furies to help him conspire against Olympus. Alecto, the Fury Queen, and Ares conceived a child who they hoped would aid them in their mission to bring down Olympus. However, the child, Orkos, was considered weak by Ares and was thus disowned. To please his mothers, Orkos became the oath-keeper. He turned against his mothers once they blinded his friend, Oracle Aletheia, and unjustly punished Kratos. During Kratos's journey to Delos (shown in the second flashback of the game), he traverses the Statue of Apollo and eventually comes across an illusion of Sparta put together by Tisiphone and her sister Megaera. As Kratos fights illusional Spartans, Megaera also attacks Kratos but ends up having her arm cut off. The illusion then ceases as the injured Megaera and infuriated Tisiphone attack Kratos head on. Tisiphone then summons her pet, Daimon, to help in the fight against the Spartan. As Megaera is thrown off the Statue, Kratos attacks Tisiphone head-on, supposedly killing her when he impales her on a spike. Kratos is then subdued by the third Fury, Alecto, and it is revealed that Tisiphone is still alive; the Tisiphone that Kratos had killed was just another illusion. Alecto, Tisiphone and Megaera unite but they are stopped by the appearance of Orkos, who saves Kratos by teleporting them to a separate part of the statue. Later on in the game, after Kratos has reassembled the Statue of Apollo and entered the Lantern, which contains the Eyes of Truth, he encounters the three Furies once more. The sisters also have a subdued Orkos with them. Tisiphone and Megaera hold Orkos in place as Alecto captures Kratos and takes him to be tortured within the prison of Aegeon the Hecatonchires. After a week of being tortured in the Prison of the Damned (serving as the beginning of the game), a one-armed Megaera wakes a bound and wounded Kratos from his sleep. While slashing him, she stated that their "special time" together was interrupted by her sister Alecto and that she was never one with manners. One day, whilst being tortured by Megaera, Kratos is accidentally freed from his chains - this is actually the beginning of the game - and so he begins to pursue Megaera for revenge. While Kratos was chasing Megaera, the one-armed Fury stated that her sisters were kinder to Kratos than she is. Later on, Kratos comes across a house full of women who wanted to sleep with him. However, this was revealed to be an illusion made by Tisiphone, which Kratos realised after he noticed that Tisiphone is wearing the ring of his wife Lysandra. Kratos attacks Tisiphone, breaking the illusion, but she escapes his clutches and watches as Megaera charges into Kratos and takes the battle out of the house and onto a large platform hanging from Aegaeon. Shortly after killing Megaera, Kratos enters a small temple occupied by the King of Sparta, who shows his respect to Kratos and compliments him on his work for Sparta. However, Kratos notices Lysandra's ring on the King's finger, and realised this is but another illusion and attacks the King. The illusion ceases as the King is revealed to be Tisiphone, who promptly flees from Kratos to a separate part of the Prison. Once he's caught up with Tisiphone, she orders her pet to attack Kratos again, but this only allows him to retrieve the Oath Stone of Orkos within the beast. Tisiphone then enters Alecto's Chamber and Kratos pursues her. After confronting Alecto and Tisiphone, Kratos is thrown into battle against the two remaining Furies. Both sisters use their powers to their fullest; Alecto morphs into a giant sea-monster while Tisiphone creates an illusion of being at sea, beside a whirlpool, and uses her pet to attack Kratos constantly. After defeating Alecto, Kratos kills the Daimon and starts beating Tisiphone to death as she forms several illusions, including the King of Sparta telling him he was not fit to be a Spartan and Kratos himself, telling him that he lost everything because of his own actions. Kratos then begins to choke Tisiphone. However, she formed an illusion to become Lysandra, briefly stopping Kratos. However, Kratos managed to see through the illusion and continues to strangle her. Seeing that her end was nigh, she decides to torment Kratos one final time by changing into the Village Oracle, who tells Kratos that his wife and child were not at the temple where they died by chance. Having had enough, Kratos then kills Tisiphone by breaking her neck. Powers and Abilities * Immortality - Tisiphone is older than the Earth itself. * Flight - Tisiphone can defy gravity and fly through the air at great speeds. She can also temporarily allow others to fly, such as the case with Megaera. * Teleporting - Tisiphone is able to teleport. * Summoning/Magic - Tisiphone can summon a powerful bird-like creature called Daimon, probably made of pure dark magic, that can fly at her side and help her in battle. * Superhuman stamina - * Radiant Flames - Tisiphone can shoot forth radiant flames in cooperation with her pet, while she remains in the air. * Illusions - Tisiphone is able of creating various illusions to trick her victims. These illusions can only be broken with the use of the Eyes of Truth. * Reality Alteration - Similar to her illusions, Tisiphone can alter the physics of the environments around her, she changed the temple of the Furies into a massive sea with a whirlpool storm, and changed flat surfaces into buildings. However the weakness of this ability is that if the Eyes of Truth are activated near her head, it will cause her to release this power and what was transformed ends up reverting to its normal state. * Barriers - Tisiphone can create Barriers on what she sees, regardless of the range. These barriers can also last for a long time, as she had some placed in the statue of Apollo. This can be used as armor as shown with Megaera, and Alecto. The only way to dispel these Barriers is by using the Eyes of Truth. Trivia * The Gates that separated Tartarus and the Pit of Tartarus are named after Tisiphone. * Alecto and Tisiphone have been mistaken by several fans that there names have been switched is clearly unknown why they were confused, though thoughts were when Tisiphone calls Orkos "my son" instead of Alecto, though Orkos refers the Furies as "my mothers". * Tisiphone is probably the most cunning and her tricks are crueler than that of her sisters. She also, in all likelihood, has more powerful illusions than her sisters. ** She was known as the Fury of the Mind, making her able to cast such powerful illusions on her victims. This was alluded in a note found in the Prison of the Damned, speaking how the Furies torture their victims. The title was revealed in the Dev Diary about the creation of Megaera. Category:2010s Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Computer-Generated Villainess Category:Goddess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Broken Neck Category:Man Kills Villainess